


万圣橙灯

by BaiSheng



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiSheng/pseuds/BaiSheng
Summary: 阿兰今天想给杰伊一个惊喜，但好像变成了惊吓。





	万圣橙灯

今天的天气好像挺好的，杰伊百无聊赖地伸手撩了撩面前的盆栽。那是摆在街上随处可见的盆景，应着万圣节日，临近徬晚时分便被布置上了万圣节的饰品。  
  
杰伊蹲在地上，琢磨着自己是不是也该顺应节日来点不一样的装扮好了。  
  
“嘿！你好酷啊！”一道稚嫩的声音响起，杰伊抬头才发觉一群盛装打扮的孩子们围在他的身旁，叽叽咕咕地开口，眼神闪闪发亮，“你今天是闪电侠吗？”  
  
在这群可爱的孩子之中，杰伊不由自主地微笑起来，他抬手摸了摸离自己最近的孩子的头，也不知从哪变出了一手的糖果分给了孩子们，爽朗开口，“是的——”而且不仅是今天，每一天他都会为了这群未来栋梁与和蔼的人们去努力、去战斗的。  
  
阿兰到来时看到的正是这样的场景。受欢迎的英雄被人们围在中间正侃侃而谈，这本是一件让人感到欣慰有高兴的事，但眼尖的阿兰却蓦地注意到自杰伊的身后慢慢伸出了一只手，而且看起来越来越靠近杰伊的臀部，只差一点就碰到他的屁股了。  
  
阿兰暴怒，伸手以手上的橙色灯戒幻化出了一只手拍开了不知是谁的咸猪手，从天而降且不顾他人惊呼地把杰伊带走了。  
  
被阿兰用灯戒能量包裹着带走的杰伊看起来松了口气，他一脸放松地摘下了头盔，笑着对阿兰开口，同时摸了摸能量罩，“你来得真及时。你怎么带上橙灯戒了？”  
  
阿兰却不开口。他缄默的模样显得比平日更为冰冷，让人捉摸不透。  
  
不知道你们信不信，其实杰伊不喜欢去猜测别人的想法。那太累了，可是习惯使然再加上职责的缘故，他总得想办法去猜测别人的心思和棋路。或许正是因为在信任的搭档面前，而搭档也不说话，杰伊也蓦地失去了开口的欲望，只是垂眸摸着自己的头盔，悄悄通过镜片的折射观察着身旁的男人。  
  
他的唇抿得紧紧的，脸上的表情看起来皱成一团，看起来就像吃到了世界上最难吃的食物一样。杰伊没忍住笑了笑，眼睛都笑眯了，却听见搭档冷得能冰冻所有的声音响起，“你笑什么？”  
  
“没什么。”杰伊忍了忍，这家伙再怎么拒人于千里之外也不过是好面子罢了，他们交往了那么久，他当然知道他的本性，但随之看见阿兰的脸皱得更紧，他还是忍不住笑出了声，在阿兰不解的眼神中大笑着。  
  
“到家了。”硬邦邦地落下了这句话便推开了家门率先踏进屋子里，杰伊则笑眯眯地抱着头盔也进了门。随手把头盔放在了沙发上，杰伊便屁颠屁颠地溜到了阿兰的房门前。  
  
阿兰虽说生着闷气，但房门却大开，摆明散发出了“快哄我”的气息。杰伊敲了敲门，坐在床上的人虽不说话，眉头却松了些，杰伊见状便毫不犹豫地进了房门，笑嘻嘻地询问，“怎么了？今天怎么看起来那么生气呀？”  
  
阿兰不答，只是眉头又皱紧了。杰伊伸手把他眉头的皱褶抚平，又把手压在他的嘴角上轻轻向上提了提，“你该多笑笑的。这不看起来好多了？”  
  
阿兰身上的制服猛地褪去，面罩消失的那刻露出了他深邃的眼睛，他伸手抓住了杰伊捣乱的手，把杰伊刚刚压在他嘴角上的手指移到嘴唇上，伸出舌尖色气地勾了勾他的指尖。  
  
“Trick or treat？”他低沉的声音轻响，眼里含上了杰伊一时半会没看懂的笑意。  
  
杰伊好似听见了他的轻笑，被诱惑得晕乎乎的大脑麻痹着无法思考，控制不住轻吻在对方的脖颈上缓慢开口，“Trick……。”  
  
……  
  
杰伊真的不知道为什么会变成这样的局面。阿兰当时猛地把他压在了床上，神色变得晦暗不明，只轻轻地亲了数下他的脸颊，一遍遍地细说着自己的占有欲。  
  
“我的。”杰伊的双眼被迫合起，亲吻落在了眼睑上。  
  
“我的。”杰伊的鼻梁被嘴唇印了数下，他感到有些不自在。  
  
“我的。”吻终于落到了他的唇上，两人亲得难舍难分，待杰伊缓过神来两人早已一丝不挂。  
  
“嗯呜！”杰伊不适地扭了扭腰，他的下身处被阿兰轻轻舔吻噬咬着，随着每一下碰触颤抖起来。他还能听见阿兰一声声地宣示主权，心里不安感渐重。  
  
阿兰轻轻拍了拍他的大腿，杰伊被拍得抖了下，忍着羞涩翻了身。  
  
原以为这温柔的基调会维持下去，却没想到阿兰却在杰伊翻身的那一刻，便具象化出铁链拷住了杰伊。  
  
“阿兰……？”杰伊有些惊慌，阿兰不答话，只是把头埋在杰伊的脖颈间深深吸气，然后一掌往杰伊的屁股拍去。声音清脆响起，与之而来响起的便是阿兰的声音，“他要摸到你了，为什么不躲？”  
  
“他们都碰了你那里？”  
  
“你是我的、是我的！除了我，任何人都不许……”阿兰顿了顿，不知想到了什么，语气越发冰冷，“是了，还不够，我要留下更多记号才行。”  
  
杰伊闻言，条件反射地低头看了看自己的身上密密麻麻的吻痕欲哭无泪。  
  
这还不够多啊？！  
  
“阿、阿兰，你醒醒？”杰伊有些小心翼翼地开口，阿兰却不答话，只是泄愤般地在杰伊的肩膀上咬了一口，听见杰伊吃痛地倒吸口气才松开，轻轻舔了舔已然渗血的伤口。  
  
……  
  
事后。  
  
杰伊一脸莫名地趴在床上，光裸的背脊皆是被烙下的细密吻痕，“这是什么情况？”  
  
坐在床上心情良好的阿兰把手上的书放下，一手扶着杰伊的脸颊，在他的额头亲了亲，然后抵在他的额上沉默了一下才开口，“……万圣节快乐？”  
  
“我以为今天不是愚人节。”杰伊气得狞笑起来，在神速力的作用下一身痕迹逐渐消去。  
  
“我以为这样可以让我们之间更有情趣。”阿兰略有些委屈地开口，但杰伊早已吃透了他的这一套，把头转向一旁有些硬气地开口，“居然装橙灯附体，厉害了啊？”  
  
阿兰不说话，只是默默地凑上杰伊的肩膀靠着，轻轻蹭了蹭。  
  
杰伊没回头，可嘴角的笑意却泄露了他的小情绪。他仍是背对着阿兰，却轻轻蹭了蹭对方，在对方会意地把手揽上他的双肩时，抓过阿兰的手，在阿兰的手心轻轻咬了一口。  
  
阿兰侧头看了看床头上的橙灯戒，垂下了眼掩住了庆幸的目光。  
  
好在……最后还是，控制住了自己。  
  
【END】  
  
嗯，没有真正做到最后_(:з」∠)_阿兰拿到的其实是真的橙灯，只是最后还是止步了。不知道还会不会有下一次呢……。


End file.
